Pups and the Mice
Entry for Wittlefuzzypuppehs contest Summary when Sport's pet mouse,Squeak, gives birth to babies, Sport is happy to give them a home in the lookout. But Fletcher isn't too happy and makes Sport promise to keep them away from him... But when they manage to escape Sport has to find them before Fletcher does! Story It was a bright, shining day in adventure bay and all the pups were playing around the lookout.... Except Sport. "Sport, dude you okay?" Fletcher asked seeing his friends depressed expression. "No..." Sport sighed. "What's wrong" Chase asked appearing by Fletcher's side. "Squeak ran away I haven't seen him in week..." Sport said sadly looking down at his paws. "That little monster?! Pft you should be happy" Fletcher said putting his paw on Sport's shoulder. Chase and Sport rolled their eyes. "C'mon Sport, let's find Squeak" Chase said and the two pups padded off. Chase and Sport sniffed around the forest. Sport looked around and noticed a pink little tail poking out from behind a rock. "Found him Chase!" Sport called and the two rushed over. "Huh?!" Sport gasped when he saw that there was a bunch of baby mice surrounding Squeak. "It looks like Squeak had babies..." Chase said. Sport's eyes grew wider. "Squeak's a girl?!?" He shrieked. Chase laughed. "Seems so" he smiled. Sport cooed over the baby mice and picked them up. "Awww I'm gonna take them back to the lookout, c'mon Squeak" Sport said as Squeak jumped on to his head. "What about Fletcher? He hates mice" Chase asked. "He'll be fine" Sport said. "Sppooooorrrrttt!!!" "Dude calm down! I didn't even know she was pregnant, or that she was a she, for that matter" Sport laughed as he let the little baby mice crawl on his head and back. "Just hold one" Sport said handing him one of the baby mice. "Get that little devil away from me!!" Fletcher growled, swatting his paw. He sighed heavily. "Fine, you can keep them just tell them to keep away from me" he said before walking off, trembling slightly. Sport grinned as layer down on a beanbag, resting his head on his paws as the baby mice cuddled up in his fur. Squeak jumped on Sport's nose. "You know, we wouldn't have to deal with Fletcher if you told me you were a girl" Sport said. Squeak squeaked. "Eh, fair enough." Sport said before falling asleep. Sport woke from his nap, but he couldn't see the baby mice anywhere. 'What the?!" He gasped. Chase walked in when he heard the commotion. "Sport what going on?" He asked in a concerned voice. "The mice are gone! And if they're anything like they're mother they've probably got a liking for Fletcher!" He half yelled looking around the beanbags. "Oh no!" Chase gasped. "C'mon let's go find them before Fletcher does!" The two looked around the Lookout for a long time until finally they found one on Fletcher's bowl. "Finally!" Sport sighed in relief but before he could pick him up Fletcher stood in front of him. "Hey dude, hey squirt." Fletcher smiled. "Hey uh, Fletcher wanna go to the beach with me?" Sport asked. "Sure!" Fletcher beamed. "Just let me eat some treats first" Sport let out a huge howl before Fletcher could take a bite and the baby mouse scurried off. "Sport! Why'd you howl so loud?" Fletcher asked. "I'm part wolf, it isn't weird" Sport said as a cover-up. "Okay.... Let's go" Fletcher said brushing off his friends weird behaviour Sport pulled Chase close. "Yo Chase, search for the mice while I'm gone I'll keep Fletch distracted" Sport said then followed Fletcher to the beach. (Scene change: Chase's badge) Chase searched and searched but there was no sign of the mice anywhere, and before he knew it, the two husky mixes arrived back to the lookout. "Hey Chase you find anything interesting while we were gone?" Sport said nervously obviously referencing to the little mice that were scurrying around the lookout as they spoke. Chase sighed. "Not a thing..." He replied. Fletcher tilted his head slightly in confusion not understanding what was going on. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Sport noticed all the little mice huddled together on one of the beanbags. "I'm so tired" Fletcher yawned. "I think I'll take a nap on one of the beanbags" Fletcher said walking over to the one with the mice on it. "Fletcher wait!!" Chase and Sport cried out at the same time. But it was too late. "Gaaahhhhhhhhhh!! Mice attack!!" He cried before sprinting around the room, bucking like a bull to get them off. "They're going to kill meeee!!" Chase and Sport dissolved into a fit of laughter as they watched the teen run around like a lunatic. "Sport! You promised you'd keep them away from me" Fletcher pouted. Sport sighed. "I know... I thought I could take care of them..." Sport replied looking down at his paws. Fletcher walked over to his friend, after Chase had removed all the mice, "I'll help you give them away to a new homes if you like" he said putting a paw on his friends shoulder. "But at a safe distance!" He added quickly. Sport laughed. "Okay" In a few days all the mice were sold to loving families. "Phew, glad that's over with" Fletcher said happily. "Oh and next time Squeak is pregnant, do you mind alerting me first?" "Will do!" Sport smiled, though they both knew, that promise wasn't true...